Hunt For Friendships
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Devon's fear of dogs has come back to haunt him. Only Blitzwolfer can show that not all dogs are evil.


**guestsurprise has done another wonderful story just for me! guestsurprise owns Cassie, Devon, and Gena while Rachel and the Grant Mansion belong to GoldGuardian2418. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Devon was still getting used to the idea of Gena and Cassie being friends with aliens. He was getting used to them and even though he was starting to make friends, he still had a terrible fear of one thing even more than aliens…dogs!

"Hey stupid! We have a surprise for you!"

Devon spun around in enough time to see the bullies, Toby and Drake, release their dogs on him. The dogs growled and barked and their slime coated lips were releasing the most terrible teeth ever. The dogs took off after Devon. He ran for his life.

Meanwhile, Cassie and the other aliens were relaxing when they heard a cry in the distance.

"That's Devon! He's in trouble!" Cassie yelled. Blitzwolfer grabbed her to keep her from running out.

"I will go after him! Stay here where it's safe!" He then took off on all fours in the direction. He ran towards the sound and saw Devon standing on a large rock. He was covered with scraped and bruises and his leg was bleeding. The dogs were barking and trying to jump up on the rock to reach him when Blitzwolfer let out a ferocious growl and threw his head back and howled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The dogs turned quickly and ran away with their tails between their legs. Blitzwolfer then heard the boys come around looking for Devon. He jumped down and snarled at him.

"Leave…" The boys screamed and scrambled to get away from the large wolf and Blitzwolfer chuckled at their panic-stricken run. He then looked up and saw Devon was slightly delirious and still petrified from his experience.

"Oh no! Devon!" Blitzwolfer called out as he started climbing up after him. Once he reached the top, he saw that Devon was losing his balance and was getting ready to fall down the other side of the slope.

"DEVON! LOOK OUT!" Blitzwolfer yelled as he ran after him. He grabbed Devon and curled himself around the boy to protect him from the rocks and fallen tree trunks. They tumbled and tumbled and finally landed at the bottom.

Blitzwolfer was injured, but he still was able to move. He had deep cuts and wounds that were all over his back and arms. He opened up his arms to see Devon still delirious and now running a high fever.

"D-Devon…kid…hang on…don't die on me…" Blitzwolfer whispered as he painfully got to his feet and cradled the boy to his chest. He carried them both back to the mansion and when he was finally in sight, Rachel screamed because both of them were bruised and bloodied.

"FRANKENSTRIKE! HURRY! BLITZ AND DEVON! THEY'RE HURT!" All the aliens ran out to help them.

"Rachel…shhh…I'm ok…but help Devon…he needs…help…" Blitzwolfer struggled to say as he went down to his knees in pain. "Please…take him inside…he…needs…h-help.." Once Frankenstrike gently picked Devon up, Blitzwolfer passed out. Four Arms came and picked up his friend.

"Hang in there…c'mon Blitz…hold on…" Four Arms sadly whispered as he hurried to take his friend inside. After hours of rest and medicine, Blitzwolfer slowly was waking up. They had both of them on a large bed under a large blanket so that they could keep an eye on them for their recovery. Blitzwolfer slowly looked over and saw Devon.

"Devon…Devon…are you alright?" Blitzwolfer asked as he gently rubbed Devon's forehead.

Devon slowly opened his eyes and when he saw Blitzwolfer, he struggled to get back. Blitzwolfer saw him starting to sweat again, wetting his clothes. He knew he had to do something or Devon would get even worse.

"Devon easy! You're sick! I'm not gonna hurt you…" Blitzwolfer cooed as he reached out a clawed hand towards the terrified boy.

"I-I already got bitten by a dog…they tried to kill me! Even my uncle turns his dogs loose on me. Dogs hate me!" Devon yelped as he saw Blitzwolfer wince in pain and start easing toward him.

"Easy Devon…easy there…" Blitzwolfer coaxed as he slowly moved towards Devon and he started backing Devon towards the wall. That way he would have nowhere to go.

"P-please…don't hurt me…I don't hate dogs! Dogs hate me I promise! I promise!"

"Devon…calm down…it's alright…I don't bite…"

Devon now held his side in pain as it really hurt from the dogs' attacks. Finally, Blitzwolfer cornered him enough to where he could get a good grip Devon around his waist.

"H-Help! P-Pl…" he couldn't finish because Blitzwolfer put one hand on his mouth to muffle his cries and he started taking Devon's shirt off.

"Devon…listen…you're still sick..and you need to get these clothes off quickly because your soaking wet…c'mon…it's alright…" Blitzwolfer calmly stated and he kept maneuvering the shirt off the young boy. Cassie came in and helped Devon to get his shirt off too.

"He's right ya know! Blitz saved you Devon! He risked his life to save you…he's the best there is.." Cassie smiled as she kissed Blitzwolfer on the cheek and then went to grab another shirt for Devon. Blitzwolfer licked her back and then turned to Devon whose eyes were wide in shock. Blitz licked him softly on the neck to get his attention. It snapped Devon out of his daze. Cassie came back shortly and smiled softly at them as she tossed them a shirt for Devon.

"Do you trust me now? Here's your shirt…" Devon quickly put it on.

"Y-Yes…I'm sorry Blitz…I didn't know you were the one that saved me. Wait a minute! You mean you are in here hurt because of me!" Devon said quickly as he turned and saw that Blizwolfer was laying on his side facing him but his side, arms, and legs were bandaged.

"Perfect! Just perfect! I almost get eaten by dogs and then finally a nice one comes along and then I almost get him killed too! Can I do anything right?" Devon said angrily. He then tried to get out of the bed, but Blitzwolfer still had him backed against a wall.

"Hold on…you're not going anywhere...you're not to blame for my injuries Devon," Blitzwolfer said sternly.

"Yes I am! You may be an alien Plumber but I was not worth saving…" Suddenly, Blitzwolfer let out a growl and pulled the boy close to his chest in a warm hug.

"No! Let go of me! Let go of me Blitz!" Blitzwolfer said nothing. He just hugged the boy tighter and tighter until he knew Devon could not wriggle free. He felt hot tears going down his furry chest and knew Devon was crying. He then lifted his chin where he could see him.

"You listen and listen good. You are worth saving. You are special and you are worth every scrape and injury I received. Your life is precious and I would do it all over again if I had to to ensure you were safe. Devon…we all care about you…you're a part of our family now."

Devon just looked at Blitzwolfer and furiously wiped the tears from his eyes. He couldn't believe that someone who wasn't even human would risk their life for him and care for him. His own uncle tried to hurt him. Blitzwolfer licked him again gently and Devon just hugged him tightly. It was like having his own big brother.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, I'm better…you're like the big brother I never had," Devon smiled.

"Well, why don't we change that?" Blitzwolfer smiled.

"W-What do you mean?"

"From now on, I'm your big brother. You can call me that as much as you want," Blitzwolfer smiled. They both laughed and joked around and ended up falling asleep. Devon was now slowly starting to realize what the meaning of true family was; it may not be someone related to you, it may simply be someone who genuinely cares.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Treat for newbienovelistRD! ;)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you so much, guestsurprise! This was such an awesome story!**


End file.
